1. Field
The present disclosure relates to electromagnetic wave generators and bit generators.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the term “terahertz electromagnetic waves” (hereinafter, also referred to as terahertz waves) refers to electromagnetic waves having a frequency band of about 0.1 to about 10 THz. Terahertz waves may be easily transmitted through materials which microwaves or light waves may not be transmitted through, and may be easily absorbed into moisture. As such, terahertz waves are highly regarded in various technical fields such as medical science, chemistry, military, security, biotechnology, environment, and information communication. However, apparatuses capable of reliably generating an electromagnetic wave of a terahertz band have not been developed, and research is being actively conducted to develop a new terahertz generator.
For example, a terahertz generator using a solid state laser having non-linear crystals, and a terahertz generator using an electromagnetic induction method using a coil or a magnet, is being currently developed. However, currently developed terahertz generators may output terahertz waves of only a certain wavelength, or may have a narrow available band of an output terahertz wave, and thus may be restricted in terms of applicability to various fields. For example, although terahertz waves of different wavelengths are required to obtain tomographic images of different organs (heart, blood vessel, stomach, etc.) in a human body, an existing terahertz generator having a small bandwidth may not satisfy the above requirement. Also, a terahertz generator may have a large power consumption due to a principle of operation of the terahertz generator.